


Snowfall

by ideallyqualia



Series: OiSuga [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birds, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Realism, Oisuga Week, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is a messy eater, but he's also a bird so it's to be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> For the oisuga week day 1 prompt: firsts
> 
> Also, suga's bird species is the one from [this twitter bot](https://twitter.com/simaenaga_bot) (@simaenaga_bot)

Suga's face was expressionless buried underneath all of his feathers, but he still narrowed his eyes and puffed up. He couldn't talk as a bird, so he cheeped, dipping his head to tap his beak against Oikawa's hand.

Oikawa jerked his hand away. "I'm not giving you this."

Suga had cake before as a bird and it didn't make him sick, so he didn't think a cookie would do anything either. Oikawa still refused to give him a piece, and Suga tried to make his way to the cookie, stepping around on the table with his feet flattened to walk.

Suga's steps were more halting than they were as a human, more rhythmic with his whole body following each step. He moved to Oikawa's shirt, and his foot caught on the fabric as he stepped and climbed, scuttling along beak-first. He pulled himself up with his feet after his beak clamped on the fabric, and he huddled in on himself until his beak reached up again.

Oikawa held his hand over Suga's body to try to stop him. Suga hated to be picked up without warning, so Oikawa avoided it and just hovered his hand around Suga. The only time Oikawa ever grabbed Suga was met with angry cheeps and a small bite that stung Oikawa's hand. Being his boyfriend didn't stop Suga from doing it.

"You're not getting it," Oikawa said. "I'll give you something else if you let me go inside."

Suga made it up to his neck, and he crawled down his shoulder, sidestepping along his arm to come to his hand. Oikawa watched with a sigh as Suga made it to the cookie. Instead of tearing off a piece, Suga tapped his foot next to it, and Oikawa knew he was asking Oikawa to take off a piece for him.

"Fine. Here." Oikawa broke off a chunk and held it above Suga's feet, waiting for him to grab it.

Suga reached a foot up and gripped it. He bent his head and nibbled, beak nipping at the edges with slow careful bites. Usually when Suga was happy with his food, he warbled as he ate, and doing that right now made Oikawa's forceful frown twitch and waver.

"If you get sick, don't blame me," Oikawa said. He huffed and sat back.

Suga lifted his head and chirped at him, cookie in his foot.

 

* * *

 

Suga didn't think he got that cold as a bird, but a few days later at the first snowfall, he shivered and tucked his wings in for warmth. Suga liked being human, but he also liked having feathers, so he refused to change back for the night.

Oikawa handed him a scarf for a blanket. Suga used his feet to smooth it out, walking up and down and spreading his feet to do it, but then he couldn't wrap it around himself, even when he tried using his beak. Oikawa had to wrap it around him.

Suga ended up looking like a puffy ball, most of him just scarf. His head stuck out from the folds, and at Oikawa's laughter, he turned his beak, eyes narrowing.

"This is what you get," Oikawa said. "Just change back."

Suga shook his head. Oikawa couldn't understand why, but when Suga was warm enough to not need the scarf, he found out.

Suga flapped up to the kitchen counter and alighted next to a gingerbread house Oikawa and his sister made. Suga pecked a hole through the bread door, and he climbed inside, wriggling until he fit. He then turned around and poked his head out.

"Suga, get out! You're getting feathers on it."

Suga's feet felt sticky, but he ignored Oikawa and swiveled his head to bite the gingerbread. With his small body he got fuller quicker, but he still managed to eat a large portion of the wall he was sitting in. After he was done, he sluggishly climbed out, and he clambered to the top of the house to perch and preen. His feathers tasted sugary from the snow-frosting.

"You have candy on your back." Oikawa leaned over to pluck something off of him, and it pinched a little.

Suga beat his wings to keep his balance as Oikawa tried to remove it.

"You need a bath," Oikawa said, his nose wrinkling.

Suga had to agree, but he'd rather continue stepping in the hardened frosting.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to bird au
> 
> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
